


How to Get Rid of Nightmares

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also foreshadowing maybe?, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Self-Insert, The dude in the nightmare is supposed to be Ardyn, Writing these makes for good coping mechanisms so I'll keep writing them, no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katia wakes up from a bad nightmare, unsure if she can get back to sleep. Prompto helps her out.





	How to Get Rid of Nightmares

Running, that's all she could do in that moment. Katia didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there, but she knew that she had to get out and find the others. Her footsteps left echoes as she ran against the metallic floors, being the only sound she could hear aside from her breathing. Panic flowed through her body. Where were the others? Why was she alone? The questions ran through her mind as she tried to keep from assuming the worst.

After what felt like hours, she heard something in the distance. She stopped running and tried to figure out what it was. It seemed like it was laughter, but not one that she recognized. Her pace quickened as she moved forward, summoning her lance in case of danger. She turned through corners and hallways, listening as the laughing got louder the closer she got.

She finally found herself in a large open room with a walkway leading into it. She froze in place upon seeing the image she'd been following. Lying on the ground before her were her friends, all of them with severe looking injuries. She couldn't tell whether they were dead or unconscious, though she prayed to the Six that it was merely the latter. Standing above them was the source of the laughter, a man she didn't recognize surrounded by what looked like black smoke. Did he do this to them? He turned to face her, black and yellow eyes that couldn't be human staring at her. "I was wondering when you'd turn up." he spoke with a voice that sent chills down her spine.

Katia tried to hide her fear, pointing her weapon forward to ready herself for battle, but the man smirked at her as if he'd been expecting that. "Oh come now, do you honestly think you can defeat me when your friends combined couldn't?" he asked. Katia steeled her resolve, she couldn't let her worries show in front of this man, whoever he was.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted, her hands gripping her lance as if it was all she had left.

"Perhaps," The man said, still unfazed by her bravado. He suddenly vanished, causing Katia to search around the room in the hopes that she'd find where he'd gone. A sudden force pushed her from behind, slamming her into the ground. She let go of her lance on impact. "But I know what you are afraid of," he spoke again, but something about his voice sounded different. Katia turned her head, unable to believe what she was now seeing. The man she'd been fighting had changed form, now appearing to look exactly like her. The only difference was the eyes that looked back at her were the same soulless red of the Magitek Soldiers. "And what you're afraid of, is yourself." The fake her spoke, a twisted version of her own voice replacing the one he'd been speaking with before.

Unable to move, she could only watch as the fake Katia's hands reached for her neck...

Katia's eyes shot open as she woke up. She lied there for a moment, her heart beating so fast it felt like it'd burst from her chest. She managed to sit up, trying to take in her surroundings. She was lying in a bed in a hotel room, the room dark aside from the moonlight coming through the window. Gladio was lying on the couch, his light snoring showing that he was fast asleep. She turned to look at the bed on the other side of the room. Noctis and Ignis were sleeping as well, undisturbed by her sudden awakening. She figured she didn't need to look next to her, it was obvious that Prompto was lying there. She let out a sigh of relief, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the guys, knowing that all of that was just a bad dream. The only problem now was getting back to sleep. After a nightmare like that, she'd have trouble getting a good night's rest.

Before she could come up with any ideas, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Prompto, wide awake and looking at her with concern. "Kat, is everything alright?" he whispered. "You're shaking like crazy."

She hadn't even realized it, but after it was pointed out Katia noticed how much she was shaking. She didn't have a chance to respond before Prompto spoke again. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He really didn't need to ask, he knew better than anyone that it was a nightmare.

Katia just nodded her head, unsure if she'd be able to speak without waking someone else up. Prompto rested his forehead against her own, and slowly rubbed her arms with his hands. "It's alright, Kat," he said. "Whatever happened in there was only a bad dream, it can't hurt you."

"It just felt so real, Prom. Too real to be just a dream," Katia whispered, holding back the desire to cry. She couldn't even remember what had happened anymore, all that remained was the sight of everyone beaten and her face looking back at her with the eyes of an MT.

Prompto held her close, rubbing circles into her back. "Well it wasn't real. Just remember that, okay?" he said. The two remained in silence as Katia's body stopped shaking. "You need help getting back to sleep?"

Katia nodded her head. Prompto let go of her and got out of the bed, grabbing his phone and some earbuds from his vest pockets. He then went into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water. "Here, drink this," he said, handing the water to her. He plugged the headphones in, putting one bud in his ear and the other in Katia's. As she drank the water, he scrolled through until he found the playlist he was looking for. "Alright, think you'll need anything else?" he asked, turning to her with a smile on his face. She sat the glass down on the table beside the bed and shook her head.

"No, not really," she said. "Oh wait, no! I almost forgot one thing!" Prompto looked at her quizzically, until she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Now I got everything."

Prompto had to hold back his laughter in fear of waking up the others. Sometimes Katia was too cute for her own good, and he was certain she knew it. He pressed the play button and set the phone down above them, calming music entering their ears. He then wrapped his arms and embraced her, knowing all too well that the others would find them cuddling in the morning but not bothering to care. "Don't worry Kat, I'll chase away any other nightmares that come your way." he said, trying to reassure her further so she'd fall back asleep. He kissed her forehead, silently reminding her that he loved her. "Sweet dreams, Kat."

Katia smiled as she began to drift off in the arms of her boyfriend. "Sweet dreams, Prom." She quickly managed to fall back asleep, the warmth of Prompto's body reminding her that she had someone by her side to chase away the bad dreams. The two of them slept soundly that night, having nothing but good dreams.


End file.
